Final Fantasy The Blade Of Barbastella
by Crocodile
Summary: Set 5 months after Advent Children, Cloud has a feeling somebody more powerful then Sephiroth is out to get him, but who are they?
1. Chapter 1

**FINAL FANTASY**

**BARBASTELLA**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Final Fantasy or any of its characters!**

The rain pounded the window forcefully as Cloud looked out at the nighttime weather. It had been 5 months since the Geostigma was cured but ever since he had seen his friends Aerith and Zack, say everything was all right; he had had a bad feeling. Something bad was going to happen, he was sure of it. Cloud just hoped that he was strong enough to face whatever was on its way.

"Cloud! Cloud!" Tifa shouted from behind him, "Are you even listening?"

Cloud turned round and smiled, "Sorry Tifa, what were you saying?" He asked.

Tifa rolled her eyes in annoyance. "I was saying," She said. "You've been worried lately, what about?"

Cloud hesitated, what was he worried about, the rain pounded harder, the window causing strange shapes on the floor as he sat down on the bed across from her. "Somebody's coming." He said. "And they could be stronger than Sephiroth."

Tifa smiled at him. "Why worry? You're the best there is."

"I hope so," Cloud said, more to himself than Tifa.

Several blocks away, on a rooftop, a dark figure looked down on the flooded streets, he saw somebody who looked rather clever, jumped down, grabbed them and brought them back onto the rooftop. The man he attacked only had time to realise he had moved before he felt himself being hung over the edge upside down by some maniac in a cape. "Where is Cloud Strife?" The figure asked him, its voice had a deep, evil sound to it. One of intimidation.

"I don't know where he is!" The man shouted. "I swear to God!"

"Swear to me!" The figure shouted back and dropped him and grabbed him again.

"Okay, okay!" The man pleaded. "He lives nearby but I'm not sure where."

The figure smirked and dropped him; he fell for a couple of minutes before hitting the bottom, smashing some wooden boxes flat with his weight. When he looked up, the figure was gone, nothing but the rain was on the rooftop.

"Where are you going?" Tifa asked, the rain soaking her hair and clothes.

Cloud mounted his bike, his hair flat due to the rain. "Somewhere to think."

"Be careful" Tifa said smiling. Cloud smiled back and raced off on his bike.

His bike raced through the streets at high speed, causing a large spray of water to form behind the back tyer, above him on the rooftops, somebody was running at the same speed as the bike, obviously following Cloud. Cloud went faster and turned a sharp corner, heading out of the main city and still the figure followed him. When he reached an open road in the desert, the rain had stopped and a cool breeze rushed past him, blowing his hair back and drying it. That's when Cloud noticed a figure behind him, jumping like a kangaroo on drugs at high speed towards him. Cloud went faster but the figure kept up with him, he'd never met somebody so fast before and it was worrying him. Out of nowhere a rock flew towards him, he ducked his head and avoided the muddy missile only to see more being thrown at him, he turned the bike and reached for one of his many swords and proceeded to deflect every last stone. Once the stones had stopped he scanned the area, nobody was there. He turned the bike and sped off to where he was going.

"He is good, a skilled fighter indeed." The figure said to himself, watching Cloud disappear behind a mountain.

Sand blew up against Cloud's bike as he sat on the ground, thinking about everything that had happened in the last 5 months when he heard somebody behind him. "Somebody was following me." Cloud said. "Any idea who it was?"

Vincent Valentine came out from behind a large rockface, his red cape blowing to the side in the wind. "None at all."

"Damn." Said Cloud in frustration. "I thought you would know"

"I don't know everything Cloud" Vincent said to him, walking up and standing beside him.

"Yet you are the first to know." Cloud said back to him, not looking.

Vincent sniggered slightly. "Whoever it is, they'll show themselves eventually, they always do."

Cloud nodded in agreement and lied back in the sand.

**Well, that's chapter 1 up, this is my first Final Fantasy Fan Fic so be nice please. R/R**


	2. Cloud and Vincent

**CHAPTER 2**

**CLOUD AND VINCENT**

**Here's a message to my 2 reviewers, thanks for the kind words and please enjoy this next chapter.**

* * *

Cloud lied back in the sand, his head supported by his hands as he felt the breeze on his face. I light breeze that made you feel calm and didn't blow sand everywhere. As he had his eyes closed he thought of everything that had happened, thinking he was a SOLDIER and fighting Sephiroth. His mind drifted to defeating Bahumut and fighting Kadaj and then Sephiroth. Every time he tried to relax something got in his way and made life difficult, even his own guilt.

"I hope you aren't going to fall asleep." Vincent said in a slightly sarcastic tone.

"No" Cloud replied, the only movements on his face being his lips.

Vincent looked down at Cloud, the best fighter out of the whole group, the defender of Edge. A boy who only worried about his own guilt that blamed him for things he couldn't prevent. It was a mystery to Vincent how Cloud ever got through life before the curing of the Geostigma. Although Cloud knew he wasn't alone and he seemed to have a thing for Tifa Vincent couldn't help but think that Cloud was still facing an inner struggle and this new and mysterious fighter wasn't making things easier for Cloud. Vincent's torn cape blew in the wind as he stared down at Cloud, deep in thought.

"Are you ever going to stop staring?" Cloud asked, not opening his eyes.

Vincent sniggered, "I know you still have an inner battle" He said, "Don't try to hide it from me Cloud."

Cloud sat up, then stood up and walked towards his bike. He sighed as he mounted it.

"Going somewhere else then?" Vincent asked, walking up to him.

"I need a better place to think." Cloud said and sped off back towards the City, his bike spraying sand high into the air. Vincent watched the minimizing figure of Cloud speed of into the distance, the wind blowing his hair and cape.

* * *

Suddenly the rock face exploded, sending sand and rock everywhere. Vincent quickly turned round and readied himself for a fight; he didn't see anybody there. He quickly turned round and a dark figure flew towards him, a kick already in motion. Vincent dodged quickly as the figure disappeared in the dust, he had only seen it for a split second but it was a very dark shape. Vincent, not being one to be fooled, prepared for an attack from anywhere and was ready to ignore any distracting theatricalities. It was fast, the figure came in front of him, jumped over him and kicked him to the ground, Vincent landed on his hands and jumped back onto his feet to see the figure go for him again, Vincent used his cape to dodge and move behind the figure who landed on the side of a rock. Vincent got out his pistol and began firing like crazy at the figure, dust, sand and rock going everywhere as a heavy wind blew from all the gunshots. Just as he stopped firing the figure forward flipped through the dust and into view. In the dark clothes and hood Vincent saw an evil smile play on the fighter's face before he charged again and vanished. Vincent looked around quickly and turned in time to be punched to the ground, the figure kicked his Cerberus away and grabbed him by the collar. "Where does Cloud Strife live?" The figure asked, his voice very threatening.

"I wouldn't tell you even if you were to kill me." Vincent said, unfazed.

"Who said I wont?" The figure replies, drawing out a large sword and pressing it against Vincent's neck, drawing a little blood.

"He set off towards the city, I'm sure you could still catch him." Vincent retorted, visibly worrying now, but then again, who wouldn't?

The figure smirked and dropped Vincent and then jumped onto a bike and sped off at a faster speed than Cloud. His cape billowing in the wind behind him. Vincent stood up and brushed himself off before flying off to find Cloud.

* * *

Denzel was walking home, cursing at the rain because it had soaked him straight through and now it was dark because of the clouds, could things get any worse?

As if answering his thoughts he heard movement in an alleyway, so he looked inside and walked through, the rain a little lighter due to the tight confines of the alleyway. He looked up and screamed as a dark shape descended upon him and took him away…

* * *

Cloud was sitting on a boulder at the very place that Zack died, his sat with his arms folded as he thought deeply until something caught his attention. A bike sped towards him; he got ready for a fight until he noticed the rider…Tifa! Tifa stopped beside Cloud's bike and dismounted and ran up to him, hugging him in tears.

Cloud was taken aback by this and hugged her. "Tifa, what's wrong?" He asked the usually strong woman before him.

"It's Denzel… He's gone, somebody's taken him!" She sobbed in reply as Cloud looked at the sky with a serious face.

* * *

**I'm evil, aren't I? A cliffy when you all didn't want one. Oh well, you know how to find out what happened to Denzel, R/R!**


End file.
